Gary Roach
Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson is a playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He operates with Captain MacTavish in Task Force 141. His first appearance is when he infiltrates a Russian-controlled base with MacTavish. While the two are climbing the ice covered mountains, Roach almost falls to his death, but is saved by MacTavish. The two then recover the ACS module and escape the facility in Snowmobiles. His next mission sends him to Rio De Janerio along with the rest of the Task Force to capture arms dealer Alejandro Rojas. The task force pursues Rojas through the Favela and eventually capture him, only to get swarmed by Militia. The task force is then extracted at the last minute by Nikolai, who had fought with MacTavish five years prior. After escaping from Brazil, Sanderson and the rest of the task force disable a SAM-laiden oil rig, paving way for an all out offensive. The Task Force assaults a Russian gulag and rescue Prisoner 627, who turns out to be Captain Price. Although Price is at first hostile towards Roach, he joins them after he recognizes MacTavish. With Price becoming part of Task Force 141, Roach, along with the Task force infiltrates a Russian submarine base. Sanderson is then deployed alongside Ghost and the bulk of the task force to retrieve crucial intelligence at one of Makarov's safehouses in Russia.http:// When Roach and Ghost successfully retrieve intelligence from one of Makarov's safehouses at the Russian border, the pair rendezvous with Shepherd and his forces. However, before they can reach the chopper that will extract them Roach is wounded by a close mortar strike, Roach comes close many times to blacking out whilst simultaneously gunning down enemies with a dropped AK-47, Ghost rushes to Roach's rescue and drags him to the LZ, where Shepherd's forces rout the Ultranationalists. Shepherd appears from the Pave Low and asks Ghost for the DSM, to which the latter confirms. Shepherd then reveales his true colors when he shoots the two TF 141 members and takes the DSM. Roach is taken to a ditch and thrown in, he then watches as Ghost is tossed in after him, one Shadow Company soldier pours gasoline over them. After a couple of seconds Shepherd drops a lit cigar on them, burning the two alive. Shepherd then tells the rest of Shadow Company to leave the area.http:// *Like his commanding officer Captain MacTavish (known as "Soap" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), Sgt. Sanderson has a unique nickname: "Roach". *Like "Soap" MacTavish in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, he was saved by his Captain at the last moment before falling to his death. *Roach is the fourth playable character that is scripted to die. *Roach's voice can be heard if you make him fall down the cliff in Cliffhanger. *Roach most likely wears goggles throughout the whole game, as frost is visible on the screen in Cliffhanger, and petrol seeping downwards when he's doused in Loose Ends . *Like most Call of Duty playable characters, his appearance is unknown, however it is possible to tell what he is wearing from his hands and arms: *Kazakhstan, he most likely wears the same clothing as Soap **Brazil he has long beige sleeves, wearing the same clothes as Ghost **In Russia, he is obviously wearing what the rest of TF141 wear, scuba gear **In the Russian/Georgian Mountains he wears the same as Ghost again. *In some Special Ops missions, the narrator(Ghost) will call the player as "Roach". *In early screenshots of The Gulag Soap can be seen from an angle where Roach's seat on the helicopter is visible. The seat however, is entirely empty, probably because Infinity Ward did not design an actual character model for playable characters that are never seen, such as Roach and Allen.http:// |} |} About Wikia|Wikia is Hiring|Contact Wikia|Terms of Use|Privacy Policy|MediaWiki|CC-BY-SA|Advertise on